


See No Evil

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Invisible You, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: A case goes awry and you end up being hit with a spell that turns you invisible. While the brothers freak you try to cheer them up. A few pranks turn to heated moments that you try to shy away from, determined to keep the brothers from getting their feelings hurt. In the end though, they tell you they see more than you might think.





	See No Evil

**_Warnings_ : An attempt at crack. Bit of angst. Some embarrassment. Nudity. Fluff. Smut. Fingering. Dirty talk. Unprotected sex. Oral (male receiving). Admittedly… this is gonna be more smutty than funny… I couldn’t help myself. **

**Bamby**

It had been an honest mistake. You’d gone off to do a case, all on your lonesome, and had royally screwed up. The witch was dead… but now you were invisible.

Yep, that’s right. One hundred and fifty percent clear as the sky invisible.

A quick call to Cas had him come pick you up. After awkwardly explaining your situation, and being disappointed that he couldn’t fix it, the two of you headed back to the bunker. To say Sam and Dean were less than impressed would be an understatement.

Dean distanced himself as he freaked, blaming himself. He’d told you not to go on the hunt. Told you to wait. Said that he and Sam would finish their case and come help you. Now he was kicking himself. If only he hadn’t gone to the bar that night, they could have figured their case out sooner and gone to help you. If only he’d driven faster… why hadn’t he driven faster? He didn’t know, but it was killing him now. He was freaking out, worrying himself over what this spell might do to you.

Sam was keeping cool and collected. He listened to you, eyes searching the blank space as you spoke while trying to find something to talk to. Then he got to work. Three days now. Three days of researching, making calls, trying to get in contact with Rowena. He was barely sleeping, barely eating, too determined to get you back to the way you were.

Everything was too serious, too full on, too much. You’d had enough… you decided it was about time the brothers see the bright side of your predicament.

That’s how you ended up spending 48 hours pranking the brothers non-stop. At first they’d been reluctant and annoyed as you tripped them up, screamed at them as they rounded corners, stole food Dean’s and messed around with Sam’s research.

It took about eighteen hours before the brothers realised you all needed it. While they were now tiptoeing around the bunker, constantly scared you would jump out at them any second, they understood that you needed the laugh. If you didn’t laugh, you would go insane.

So now, here you were, ready to jump scare Dean as you hid in the corner of his room, behind the door. But as he walked in you froze, seeing the towel wrapped around his waist and the droplets of water falling from his hair. You were halfway sucking in a gasp when the door closed and the towel dropped.

_Oh… my… god…_

Dean was on full display, exposed to you from top to bottom. You could see _everything_ and it was _glorious_. All hard muscles, shiny from the shower he just had. There was something relaxed about the way he looked that made your knees wobble.

As if he could feel your eyes, he froze and turned, looking around the seemingly empty room. “Y/N?”

“I’m sorry,” you squeaked, eyes still glued to the expanse of his skin. “I- I- I didn’t mean- I just- I’m sorry.”

His eyes were wide as he stared straight ahead, mind clearly going through this information. This situation. The two of you had seen parts of each other before, but not like this. You thought for sure he was going to explode with rage to cover his embarrassment… you never thought you’d be witness to the twitch of his cock as it slowly came to life.

“I’m just gonna…” You reached for the door, hand curling around the knob and beginning to turn when he spoke again.

“Don’t go.”

Tense, keeping your back to him, you waited.

It took him a few moments before he went on, “The last few days have been hell. I haven’t… I can’t see you, Y/N, and it’s freaking me out.”

“Is this the kind of conversation we should be having while you’re butt naked?”

“If I don’t say it now I won’t say it at all,” he noted.

Sighing, you turned back to him. Even though he couldn’t see you, even though he now had no idea where you were or what you were doing, you turned to face him knowing it was the polite thing to do. You tried to ignore the fact that manners had pretty much gone out the door once his towel had dropped.

“I don’t know what I can do, Dean. Sam’s trying, okay? He’s gonna figure out how-”

He cut you off, eyes searching the area he suspected you were standing. He wasn’t too far off, just a foot or so to the left and his eyes would be on you. “Where are you?”

Taking a breath, letting your gaze look down at his still slightly roused cock, you stepped forward. Reaching forward, you let your hand slide into his. “I’m right he-”

A tug on your arm had you flying forward until Dean’s lips were on yours.

Silenced by his lips, you melted against him, no longer caring that he was naked. No longer caring that this was probably wrong, probably inappropriate, probably something you’d both later regret. All you cared about was the way he felt against you as his other hand came up to run along your arm.

Pulling away, he looked down at where you stood, surprised. “You’re naked.”

“I have been since the second day,” you admitted. “My clothes I was wearing… I lost them after a shower… and getting dressed in other clothes would ruin my chances at scaring you and Sam.”

Groaning, Dean said nothing more as he grabbed your waist and turned the two of you. With your back to the bed, he gave a little shove until you were falling onto his memory foam mattress and melting into it.

Climbing on top of you, Dean looked a little lost behind his lust. “Wish I could fucking see you.”

“Just fucking fuck me,” you growled as you grabbed his hand and put it between your thighs.

The instant he felt your slick folds he sunk a finger into your pussy. “Son of a bitch,” he breathed, looking down at his hand. “My fingers are disappearing.”

Arching into his touch, you gasped as his calloused fingers pumped in and out of you. “Can you see them when you finger girls that aren’t invisible?”

“Well… no.” He shrugged thoughtfully. “I just thought.”

“Stop thinking. Start fucking.”

In a move that surprised both you and Dean, you flipped the two of you over until he was on his back. Not wasting time, too needy and desperate for his touch, you grabbed his cock and sunk down onto it.

Dean threw his head back and fisted the sheet, squeezing his eyes shut as you squeezed his cock. The words that spilled from his lips as you rode him were mostly mumbled and jumbled curses, all laced with thick pleasure. His muscles twitched everywhere, drawing your eyes to them as he was overcome with a sensation he’d been desperately wanting for years now.

But that was a confession he would make later. In that moment, as you bucked up and down, taking his sizeable length into your pussy over and over, he was lost to coherent thought. All he could manage were the few exclamations of pleasure you brought out in him.

When he came it was long and hard, his seed shooting against your walls as you milked him until your own ending came. Gasping on a cry, you collapsed onto his chest, strung out and exhausted. Both of you laid there, panting against each other as you tried to calm from your orgasms.

“I think I need another shower,” Dean commented. You just chuckled and pressed a kiss above his anti-possession tattoo as the ripple of bliss continued to work their way through your body.

* * *

Dean was still showering. He’d tried to convince you to join him, that smirk on his face as he looked down at you… well, tried. It was all still very weird.

You thought showering was hard enough, being invisible would just make it harder, so you declined the offer. He did insist that you stay naked though. Apparently he liked the idea of being able to accidentally bump into you and feel your breasts without something covering them. You laughed and called him a pervert, but made no move to dress.

Walking into the library, you found Sam hunched over, deep in a book. His shoulders were tense, twitching every few seconds. You had no doubt they were aching- he was probably aching all over.

“Sam?”

His head shot up as he looked around the entryway, trying to find you. “Y/N?”

“Hey.” You offered a smile, knowing he could hear it even though he couldn’t see it. “I thought maybe I could help?”

Sighing, he closed the book and pushed it away. “I wish I could say you could, but I don’t think we have anything that’s going to help.”

“After five days of researching you’re finally realising that, huh?” you teased as you moved over towards him. “Just ‘cause I can’t help with the research, doesn’t mean I can’t help you.” Standing behind his chair, you grabbed his shoulders and began to massage them.

His head fell forward as a low and long groan pushed through his lips. “Yeah. Right there. That’s the spot.” He hummed, nodding lazily as you continued to work some magic. “God, it feels good to feel you,” he mentioned offhandedly. You slowed your actions a little, listening as he added, “Miss seeing your face.”

It took a few seconds, but you soon realised that Sam was borderline delirious. With the lack of self-care over the last few days, he was clearly struggling to grasp reality properly. Feeling you but not being able to see you… it was too much for him.

“Sam, you should get some sleep.” Moving your hands away, you took a step back.

He was up and out of his seat the second your hands left him, eyes searching for you worriedly. “Y/N?”

“I’m right here,” you tried to reassure him, but the worry just increased. Not thinking your actions through, you brought a hand up to rest on his chest. “See. I’m here. I’m fine.”

Looking down at where he should have been able to see your hand, he just frowned sadly. “How do I know you’re okay?”

Stepping closer, you pressed your other hand on his chest, next to your first hand. “What do you need? How can I help?”

Reaching up, he placed his hands on yours for a moment, running the thumb of one along your skin before the other hand trailed up your arm until he was cupping the side of your neck. You didn’t think much of it, just thought he was trying to get a grasp on things… you didn’t think otherwise until he was leaning forward and pressing his lips to yours.

So caught off guard, you didn’t fight as he pressed into you more, taking control of the kiss. You moaned as he deepened it, letting his tongue passed your lips the second it begged for entrance. The hand on your neck moved to the back of your head as he held you to him, breathing against you as he refused to let go even for air.

But your mind caught up with your body eventually, and the first thing that came to mind was Dean.

Pushing at Sam’s shoulder, you looked up at him, confused. “What are you doing?”

“You asked how you can help,” he started,stepping even closer until you could feel the hard lump of his cock in his jeans. “I need to feel you.”

“Sam… we can’t”

“Why?” He sounded so needy. Needy to touch you. Needy to fuck you. “Please. I have been torturing myself with this research, too scared to stop because then I’ll have to think and I don’t want to think about never seeing you again. Please, let me have this. Let me feel you.”

Looking up into his eyes as he stared forward, unable to see you but still desperate to get the message across through his gaze, you caved.

“Okay.” Nodding, you slid your hands down the length of his chest until your fingers were fiddling with his belt and jeans. “Okay Sam, you can feel me.”

Undoing the buckle, then the button and lastly his zipper, you dropped to your knees and took his jeans down with you. Sam fell back a little until his ass was half sitting on the table. Watching as the empty air undressed him, he began to pant the second you pulled his briefs down.

His cock wasn’t as thick as Dean’s, but what it lacked in girth it made up for in length. You could honestly say you’d never seen a cock like his. It had to be ten inches, give or take a little. It was a beast, completely intimidating and entirely mouth watering.

Leaning forward, you pressed a gentle kiss to the tip before pulling back to watch it twitch in your invisible hand. It was weird, seeing part of his cock disappearing as it sat in your grip, but Sam didn’t seem to care as he continued to gape down at you.

This time when you moved in closer you ran your tongue along the bottom, follow a thick vein, before you sealed your lips around the top and sucked. Sam groaned lowly, reaching out to find your head as he then took over, leading you onto him.

Giving into his action, you let him slowly fuck your mouth, adding a little more of himself with each thrust. You relaxed and looked up at him as much as possible, feeling him begin to slide into your throat. The reminder of his length came from the fact that there was always more of him to fit in your mouth. Soon enough you were drooling around him, making obscene sounds as you tried to breathe through your nose and keep your throat relaxed.

It all just turned Sam on, feeling your body fight with the instinct to breathe and the desire to please. He could now see the wetness from your mouth coating his cock each time he pulled out, which made him pick up the pace and thrust a little harder. Fingers tightening their grip in your hair, something clicked inside him and then he was suddenly fucking your face.

Two hands gripped your head as you held his thighs for leverage. Sam’s hips thrust forward, shoving his cock in and out of your mouth. You squeezed your eyes shut, doing everything you could to breathe, but at this point you were beginning to not care. Not when your deep breaths were covering the delicious sound of his grunts.

If you’d been able to look you would have seen the veins in his arms as Sam held you with a fierce grip. You would have seen the hard click of his jaw and dark haze in his eyes as he pushed your limits and took everything he could. You would have seen the split second where everything slipped away before he came deep down in your throat.

You swallowed every drop, making sure to lick him clean as he pulled himself from your lips with a hiss.

Falling away from you, back onto the table, Sam looked at the space where he assumed you were still kneeling. “Are… are you okay?”

It was a loaded question… and one you couldn’t quite answer.

But the last thing you wanted was to worry him more, so you forced yourself to say, “Fine, Sam. I’m just gonna go shower and rest.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, still looked in the same spot even though you were now walking away, almost out of the library. “I’ll… I’ll keep researching.”

Glancing over your shoulder, you felt a simmering guilt in the pit of your stomach before you turned and left. Honestly, at this point, you didn’t want to be seen again. Not after what you’d just done.

* * *

You’d slept with Dean and gone down on Sam in the same day. You left one brother’s bed and practically jumped into the other brother’s pants. You were ashamed. You felt guilty and anxious. How were you supposed to face them now? What if they like you? Or worse, what if they regretted it? How would they react if they found out about each other? Would they be pissed with each other? Or pissed at you?

For the rest of the day you spent hidden… which wasn’t hard when you were invisible.

The brothers were looking for you. Your phone was ringing, their names flashing on the screen, but you ignored it as you sat in the garage, in one of the old Men of Letters’ cars. No one knew where you were… until Castiel showed up.

Almost jumping out of your skin, you looked to the car door as Cas stood outside, tilted so her could look at you curiously. He could still see you… which had been a blessing at one stage but was now a nuisance.

“Sam and Dean are looking for you,” he noted simply.

You pouted, shrugging into the car’s seat more. “And I’m avoiding them.”

Ignoring your comment, he added, “I found Rowena. She gave me a book that has what we need to fix you.”

Eyes falling to your lap, you shook your head. “Cas… maybe it’s better I don’t get fixed…”

“Get out of the car, Y/N.” Suddenly the door you’d been partially leaning on opened, causing you to tumble to the ground.

“Dude!” You glared up at the older brother who couldn’t see you.

He looked down at the ground, clearly not seeing you. “I didn’t know,” he explained, reaching down to grab you.

Before he could, though, you moved out of his reach, not wanting him to see you naked. “It’s fine,” you huffed, getting up to your feet. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Dean looked a little hurt and confused but said nothing as he then took the lead. You and Cas followed, your feet dragging on the ground as you headed towards the library. Sam was already there, standing on the top of the few steps between the library and war room, a large book in hand.

Moving over to stand with his brother, Dean tucked his hands into his pockets. Cas directed you over to a circle of gemstones. You recognised the aquamarine, black agate, green aventurine, blue topaz, and also knew they each had something to do with eyes and vision. You didn’t ask questions though, just stood in the circle and waited.

Clearing his throat, Sam turned his attention to the book in his hands before reading aloud, “End animum dulcedine. Viderit.”

When he said nothing more, you shrugged. “Is that it, ‘cause I don’t think-”

The brothers turned to you and froze.

Frowning at the expression on their faces, you looked down and found that you were now visible… and still naked.

“Argh!” Quickly, you reached out for Cas and tugged his trenchcoat off and threw it on yourself. Without giving the brothers a word or glance you hurried out and rushed to your bedroom.

The door slammed behind you. You didn’t miss a beat before you moved to grab a bag and some things. You wouldn’t be going forever, but you needed to get out for awhile. You needed space. To clear your mind and get over what you did to them… _with_ them.

“Argh!” you yelled again, mentally scolding yourself. You were in such a rush you didn’t even hear your bedroom door open.

Suddenly a hand was grabbing yours, stopping your actions. Following the arm, you found yourself looking up at Sam. Dean stood a couple of steps behind him, arms crossed over his chest.

“Guys…”

Not giving you the chance to finish, Dean cut you off, “Last time you went off on your own you turned invisible. If you think we’re letting you out of our sight you’d be wrong.”

“Is something wrong?” Sam asked, stepping a little closer as the concern in his eyes grew. “Is it because of what we-”

“Stop!” you yelled, throwing yourself from the hands that held yours as you took a step back. “Stop being so concerned! That’s what got us here in the first place.”

Sam and Dean shared a confused look before turning back to you. It was Dean who spoke up and asked, “What are you going on about? Is this about the sex? ‘Cause I already told Sam and he already told me.”

Your jaw dropped.

Nodding, Sam seemed just as fine as his brother. “Y/N, you know we both like you… right?”

“As friends,” you noted dumbly.

Sam just chuckled. “No. Well, actually, yeah. But more than that, too.”

“We just never did anything because it’s not exactly easy to come out and say, ‘Hey, my brother and I like you, can we share?’” As the words left Dean’s mouth Sam turned to give him a scolding glare which had Dean shrugging in response. “No point holding back now.”

“Share?” Once more you looked between them. “As in you… you both… and me… really?”

Dean’s lips turned into a grin. “It would be fun.”

Sam just gave him another glare before he turned his eyes to you, softening his gaze as he offered a gentle smile. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. We don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Standing there, looking from brother to brother, contemplating their words, you realised you liked them. You’d known it for a while, but you never thought to really think about those feelings. You never thought to ask yourself if you would ever choose between them, because deep down you always knew you wouldn’t be able to.

Hearing their offer, seeing how serious they were, you just couldn’t come up with a reason to say no. Not in that moment, at least.

“O-okay.” You gave a hesitant nod. “Okay, yeah… yeah, we can do this.”

Smile growing, Sam grabbed your hand and pulled you to him before pressing his lips to yours. You moaned against him, your own lips tugging upwards as he held you in place with the sweet caress of his lips.

Before you could get too deep into the moment Dean stepped up and cupped the back of your head, turning you away from his brother. There was barely a second where you got the chance to breathe before his lips were crashing onto yours in a kiss that was harder than his brothers.

As Dean continued to kiss your lips Sam leaned in to nip at your neck and shoulder. The two of them held you close as they worked your nerves to breaking point with the high of pleasure that was building. You honestly could have stayed like that forever, you wouldn’t be surprised if the brothers made sure that happened.

Despite the drama the spell had caused, you were suddenly very grateful the witch her cast that spell. Turning invisible had to be the best thing that had ever happened to you.

**Bamby**


End file.
